


Of Misfits, Mayhem and Musicals

by hunny_whip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Nine girls lead completely separate high school lives…or so they thought. One musical changes that. Dynamics shift and so do people- especially when they're all forced to work together.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Of Misfits, Mayhem and Musicals

**Author's Note:**

> Known on my Tumblr: samo-hime as the "Musical AU". I thought it would be nice to put all my snippets into a more cohesive, easier to read place here. Samo is the main ship but multiple pairings between the girls will unfold. This is an ensemble story for sure. I just wanted to do a fun piece to explore tropes (and subversion of said tropes), character development and relationship dynamics. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I love Twice and support them in their lives no matter what. The characters I’m writing about are fictitious and based-off strong likenesses to the girls.

Monday.

A constructed beginning made of equal parts dread and hope for the coming week. 

Most people hated Monday's but not Hirai Momo. No, Monday was tater tot day the greatest of all cafeteria foods. The girl happily scooped three helpings onto her tray before making her way to her softball teams regular table- centrally located next to where the cheerleaders and basketball team sat. From there they could see every angle of their domain in cliche high school fashion. Before she could get there however, Park Jihyo intercepted her, mandatory uniform perfectly in place. Momo immediately assumed she was in trouble. As Student Body President and their classes valedictorian Jihyo was known for being a bit (a lot) of a hard ass. 

"What's up Pres?" Momo tried to greet casually, though it came a bit forced. Of course her and Jihyo have interacted on occasion but it was only when the softball team had to participate in a pep rally or something. It was part of her duty as Captain- she wouldn't consider herself much of a leader but the team voted on her and she couldn't do anything about it. After all, it was an honor seeing as how they were the only sports team at their school that had a district championship under their belt- just because Momo was personally responsible for most of their runs didn't mean she believed in herself to lead the team though.

"I swear, you're probably single-handedly raising the cafeteria's budget," Jihyo said, looking at the heap of potatoes incredulously, "Keep this up and we'll have to make some budget cuts," Momo gave her a slightly horrified look, "I'm kidding, Momo.”

"Don't joke about that Jihyo," she deadpanned. There was dead air as the two looked at each other awkwardly. Jihyo cleared her throat, "Umm, anyway I actually have a favor to ask you. See, there's a new Japanese transfer student and I was hoping you could show her around?"

"A new transfer? But we're a almost a month into the year already."

"Yeah apparently her family had some unexpected delays but she's here now. I know you're busy and I'd ask Myoui but I can never find her...I can get you excused from class for the rest of the day though!"

"No need to bribe me Jihyo, I would be happy to help out." (Or to scared to deny Jihyo of a request). The short-haired girl clapped excitedly.

"Thank you so much! Okay, she should be finishing up with the principle so at the end of lunch just head to the office. Apparently her Hangul is pretty good but I thought it would be a nice gesture to get a native speaker."

"I totally get it, I've got this." Momo gave her two-thumbs up.

"Seriously, this helps me out a lot. Just make sure to show her more than the softball diamond okay?"

"What else is there?" she joked making Jihyo smile before she ran off to do the next task on her never-ending to-do list. Presently that included approving the budget for the first Spring musical their school has ever put on...

* * *

There weren't a whole lot of kids in the Drama class at their high school but those who were in it found it to be a fun, easy elective. They mostly studied play analysis, memorization, set design, costuming and of course acting methods. But unfortunately for years they didn't really have the means of applying any of their learned experience. JYP, a favorite teacher of anyone he had the pleasure to teach, fought to change that this year and couldn't wait to tell his small class of 8 freshmen.

"I have big news for you all. This year, the school approved an actual bonafide Spring musical production!" With the sudden announcement came a mixed response, surprised and fearful but most of them were just plain confused, "I know I know, there are a lot of questions. But get excited folks, this is going to be a multi-department affair. Once I get their approval the choir and band- which you know I teach as well- will be participating too and I’m even asking the shop class to help with set design! We’re going to be holding open auditions and I hope all of you will participate but I will say it will be mandatory for you all to have some sort of contribution, even if it’s not acting...” he continued to ramble on as everyone was a buzz with the new information- excited but anxious. Did this actually have a chance of going well?

“Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu can you hold back after class please?” The three girls glanced at each other wondering what their teacher wanted to talk to them about.

“Listen,” he said when everyone else had left, "I didn’t want to say it in front of everyone else. But you three are my most talented students-“

“Are you supposed to tell us that??” Dahyun laughed, though she wasn't surprised. JYP was known for being a 'cool', honest teacher.

“Probably not no...” He scratched his head wondering if he made a mistake but decided it didn’t matter anyway, "But I really want this to go well and...if you’re up for it, give you a little more responsibility- for extra credit of course!!”

“Okay...what exactly did you have in mind?” Chaeyoung hoped to god he wouldn’t force her to perform. She liked singing and dancing...as long as it was in the comfort of her own home. Besides, she was more inclined to the fine arts- painting, drawing, anything with a touch of color.

“Well, Dahyun I thought you could help with some of the arrangements they need to be tweaked a bit." Dahyun was a talented pianist and compted way above the typical high school level, "And I know you’re in the student council class, I was hoping you could help spread the world?”

“Sure Seonsaengnim, you got it. Man this is gonna be so great!!” she beamed. Her easy optimism still surprised the other two students though it was already week three of classes.

“I told you girls, just call me JYP! Okay Chaeyoung- I was hoping you would like to be the art director, you know set design and costume management.” Chaeyoung immediately lit up despite being completely intimidated, “Y-yeah that sounds in my wheelhouse but...I don’t know this seems like this is gonna be a big thing, I don’t think I could do it alone...” It made him sad to think that she was so used to doing things by herself she thought she would have to do this on her own too and she was quick to assure her,

“You won’t be, I promise!! I’ve made an arrangement with all the teachers, kids who receive any form of detention can opt-into helping out instead of cleaning gum and washing off graffiti. Seems like an easy choice to me! And it looks great on college apps, I’m sure lots of people would be interested! We just need to make some amazing posters and announcements. Besides it's only the beginning of the school year and we have tons of time to prepare."

"And Tzuyu, I’d really love if you could help me with some of the choreographing.” The tall freshmen looked a little worried, “I...really do like to dance. And I want to help but I already decided to go for the cheer team. Do you think I can do both?” 

“Of course! Of course- definitely we can accommodate that within reason. And we can keep checking in to see if it’s too much! Come on girls what do you say?”

“As long as we keep checking in...I’m in,” Tzuyu said, voice actually changing in pitch from excitement. Dahyun had made up her decision almost as soon as he announced it,

“Me too! I’d love to pitch it to the council! Maybe they’d help out!”

“Excellent idea! See, I knew you’d be up to the job. What do you say Chaeyoung, you on board? No pressure of course.” All three of their expectant stares suggested otherwise but Chae actually felt a little swayed. She did promise herself before this year to put herself out there more. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity. So, before she could talk herself out of it she nodded semi-hesitantly, “I’ll do it.” JYP and Dahyun were ecstatic. Tzuyu smiled happily too but she had always been more reserved in general. 

“Hey, maybe we should exchange numbers? You know since it sounds like we’ll be doing a lot coordinating?” Dahyun suggested after they finished up their meeting. The three of them didn’t really interact much outside of this class and this sounded like a whole lot of work, but it was also something new and challenging. As Dahyun continued to spew random ideas and setting up potential meetings times in advance Chae wondered what the hell she agreed to. She barely knew these girls and she certainly didn't know how to run a musical. The bell rung signaling their next class and Dahyun turned around to them quickly and held her hands up to them.

“We’re going to kill this girls!! Right??” Tzuyu swiftly high-fived her while Chaeyoung awkwardly tapped her hand. Dahyun fist-pumped into the air.

“Fighting!!” 

* * *

Momo rushed to the principle's office before lunch ended, not wanting to be late or forget like she usually did. Plus, she was kind of excited to meet a new Japanese girl her age. She hung out with Mina sometimes but those times were rare and far between as they both had other commitments.

In fact she was so excited that as soon as Momo opened the door to the office she ran into someone- like walked straight into them and knocked them both off balance and tumbling to the floor. Fortunately, Momo was a born and trained athlete who knew how to fall and was able to grab onto the girl and roll them both to the side just enough to mitigate most of the impact...which meant Momo's back was on the floor with a stranger sprawled out on top of her. 

"Chikusho!” she accidentally cursed in Japanese, ”Are you okay?? I'm so sorry!!" 

Thankfully, the person was a girl around her size. The first thing Momo noticed about her was cotton-candy pink hair, long and flowing around her face. The second thing was her actual _face_ \- beautiful and unknown to her. There were a lot of people at her school but she definitely would have remembered a face like hers all doe-eyed and bright.

"I'm okay," a chime-like voice replied. Momo still had one arm wrapped around the girls waist as she slowly propped herself up, still completely on top of the softball player, "I should be asking you that, you took most of my fall. I'm sorry, I'm super clumsy."

"No it was definitely my fault. I'm just glad I didn't hurt you. You're sure you're not hurt, right?"

"Not at all. Your reflexes probably saved me. You're pretty coordinated huh? Well, as coordinated as someone who knocked over stranger can be." The girl smiled as she teased her, not a hint of malice in her tone and Momo was stunned by how genuinely kind she came off, "Not that I’m not enjoying this but you can let go now, I promise I’m okay.” Momo realized she was still holding onto her and immediately dropped her hands, causing the other girl to laugh. She managed to get back on her feet, offering a hand to help Momo up too.

“I’m Sana, you must be the person who’s showing me around right?”

“How’d you know??”

“ _’Chikusho_?’” Sana quoted making Momo flush scarlet. She played with her hair in nervous embarrassment. 

“R-right sorry, I’m a little slow.”

“Didn’t seem slow a minute ago.” Momo was used to people laughing at her expense at moments like these- it took her a little longer to process things. It was nice to have someone not know that part of her.

“I’m Momo, and yeah, I’m your tour guide for the day.” Sana immediately looped their arms together, catching Momo off-guard yet again. She didn’t question it out loud but Sana could tell she was confused at the physical contact,

“Just making sure you don’t fall for me again. Now lead the way Momo-yah!”

* * *

Mina was actively avoiding Jihyo. 

Even though the Japanese girl didn’t really want to participate in any school functions she was pretty dialed in to goings on in the school, at least at a high level. She knew there was a new transfer student, Minatozaki Sana, and she knew Jihyo would want her help in making the girl feel welcome. It’s not that Mina didn’t want to help out the new girl (though she was weary of that too), Jihyo herself was just intimidating. Especially because she always found a way to pop-up out of-

“Myoui!!” Speak of the devil. 

How the hell did she find Mina in the shop classroom?? She literally just came in here because it was the last place she thought the girl might look. But no, here she was taking out the file accordion and matching binder she always seemed to have in her hands. Mina seriously wondered if she had a tracker on the entire student population.

“J-Jihyo- unnie!” Mina jumped in surprise.

“I didn’t know you took shop!”

“I don’t but I....like the smell of sawdust?” she lied. Jihyo just nodded along all business as usual.

“I know you hate doing this but I have some amendments to the budget for next month. I...color coded it so it would be easier to do without me or the treasurer.

“Oh that’s...really considerate of you,” Mina acknowledged. The Myoui’s practically owned the school, and Jihyo learned in the middle of last year that after all the red tape Mina was actually the final approver of where funding went. It was mostly just an exercise her parents wanted her to do to prepare for taking on more difficult tasks, especially because it had to get vetted through the council, the school and the board first. When Jihyo learned of this she decided to cut out as many middle men as she could. If Mina could approve it before it went higher usually they saw the Myoui signature and thought it was that much more official and didn’t scrutinize it as much.

“I know you don’t really like talking to people, but you’re nice enough to do this for me and I want to make it as painless as possible for you, that’s why I had Jimin stop giving you the report, I know you don’t really like him,” she admitted. Mina wasn’t shocked by her observation skills but she was caught off-guard by how much she took Mina’s feelings into consideration. Honestly, she pictured Jihyo as more of an efficient bulldozer type. Which in fairness she was, she was just a nice bulldozer.

“It’s not that I don’t like him he’s just...a lot.”

“Like me, huh?” Jihyo chuckled and Mina could feel herself turn beet red, “Anyway, this one is a little different. JYP wants a musical and finally got the board to agree.”

“Wait, really??” She knew he had been trying for years, she had been in choir with him for a couple years now. He was one of her favorite teachers because he seemed to actually care about his students and he knew Mina didn't like having attention on her letting her sway in the back. She would gladly approve anything to help him out, “good for him.” Jihyo raised an eyebrow, curiosity piqued, “You’re interested in the musical?”

“What? No, no I- no that sort of thing isn't for me.” Jihyo regarded her reaction and filed it away in her mind. Interesting...

“Well, anyway here you go, you know where to find me when you’re done. I hope I didn’t take up too much of your time.”

“No you didn’t really, it’s no problem.” Mina actuallly semi-enjoyed the interaction. Jihyo internally first-pumped, she had slowly been trying to make Mina more comfortable around her, she was a tough nut to crack.

”You know, if you wanted it I’d give you the treasurer position in a heart beat. You’re much better at balancing things than Jimin is. Sometimes you catch mistakes even I miss.”

“I-it’s nothing,” Mina blushed. Jihyo glanced back at her before leaving her be again,“I’m just letting you know. You could do a lot if you set your mind to it Myoui!”

Mina sighed, left to herself again with the large binder in front of her and turned to the first page. The amendment for the musical was almost a quarter of the whole thing. She let her mind wander to an alternate reality where she actually had the time and the guts to participate in it but immediately rid her head of those thoughts. 

Who was she kidding, approving the budget was the only contribution she could give to it. 

* * *

Nayeon made her way onto the pitch talking to Kim Jennie, her number two on the team, about the upcoming game. Their captain Jessica had been suspended from school and banned from the cheer team for the fall season for reasons no one knew. In her absence no one else had the talent and leadership to take charge other than Nayeon and she filled the role well. She ran practice and events with ease, a natural. 

"Alright everyone let's get practice started- wait, where's Hyojung?!" Nayeon stared down the missing cheerleader's friends who were shuffling nervously, "spit it out!"

"I-I...saw her with Yoo, Nayeon-unnie." Nayeon's nostrils flared as she tried to temper the immediate rage that overtook her. Fucking _Yoo Jeongyeon._

"Jennie, Irene you're in charge. I'll be back." They let her go unquestioningly, everyone at school knew the two girls didn’t get along.

Nayeon stormed through the building. It was after hours but people were still milling around, though they immediately got out of the cheerleader's way when they saw she was on the warpath. Jeongyeon had a reputation for being a player, somehow getting girls to fall into her trap with charm and the temptation of being a little rebellious for once in their lives. Nayeon thought it was ridiculously played out. Jeongyeon was also predictable so she wasn't surprised when she found the demon incarnate wrapped around her missing teammate on the roof of the building, the door haphazardly propped open with an empty paint can.

"Hyojung!!!" she yelled, startling her out of the kiss she was sharing, hair and clothes obviously mussed.

"Nayeon, what a surprise..." Jeongyeon smirked, unfazed.

"I haven't given you permission to use my given name, Yoo," she barked.

"Oh, my apologies _unnie_ ," she fake-whined condescendingly. 

"Seriously, do you exist just to make my life harder?"

"Your life? I'm not the one who barged in on an intimate moment they weren't invited to. Or is that it- are you jealous you didn't get an invite _unnie?_ " Nayeon bristled but refused to take the bait.

"Hyojung you can fuck whoever you want on your own time. Not on mine. You got that?" The girl nodded guiltily, "Let's go. Now." The girl scampered over to her without looking back. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and lit a cigarette casually. The smoke dissipated into the air but not before Nayeon inhaled some of it. 

It just made her all the more enraged.

"You owe me an orgasm for interrupting _unnie_." Nayeon turned away from her so she couldn't see her cheeks redden at the implication. The fucking audacity of this girl-

"Stay away from me and my squad Yoo. I swear to god."

"They're the ones who can't stay away from me- you included seeing as how you knew right where to find me."

"You practicality live up here, probably because it’s nicer than your house right?" Jeongyeon's eyes narrowed at the dig, "Hopefully that means you know how to get down."

"What-" Nayeon followed Hyojung through the door before kicking the paint can swiftly and letting the door lock behind them.

"NAYEON!!" Jeongyeon's muffled yell was barely heard as she pounded on the door. It shuddered violently while Hyojung looked towards it with worry.

"Got something to say?" Nayeon challenged, the other girl shook her head vigorously.

"Sorry Nayeon it won't happen again, I don't know what I was thinking I-"

"I don't want to hear it," she cut her off, "And for the record, you can do a whole lot better than Yoo Jeongyeon. She isn't worth your time."

* * *

Momo didn't really make a habit of skipping class- she could barely understand what was going on when she was present- but she had admit, it was pretty cool seeing how empty the hallways were in the middle of the period when she didn't have to worry about attending. And Sana was a great person to chat to, Momo already knew she had never met anyone like her and maybe never would again. Every time she thought Sana might answer one way, something came out of her mouth totally unexpected. She was actually having a good time getting to know her as she showed her around, maybe it was how genuine and kind she was- with a touch of mischief that made her unique. 

"So tell me, how is this school? Is it pretty clique-y? Or tight knit?"

"I guess it's like any other high school....? I don't know, I've only ever lived here."

"I've gone to two high schools, three middle schools and two elementary schools and they were all super different. I just know how the new kid can be treated...sometimes it goes really well and sometimes I get bullied just for being myself," Sana looked around at all the different posters for various clubs and activities, “I just want to know what I'm getting myself into." Momo frowned at the idea of Sana getting bullied and couldn't help but feel anger bubble up for the strangers that treated her poorly.

"Well...it’s like most schools I suppose. People have their own things and they pretty much stick to their lane. There are bullies and there are popular kids- nerds, try-hards, die-hards. I won't lie and say that everyone here is super nice and accommodating, but if you do have any problems just tell me and I'll take care of it." Sana regarded her curiously, “Oh? You have a lot of pull then, huh?" Momo blushed. It seemed she did that more around Sana then she ever had before.

She usually wasn't one to get involved or throw her reputation around but she felt the need to protect Sana, even if she had only known the girl for a couple hours.

"I mean....uh. Kind of? But, I just don't want you to feel alone. Even though I have my whole team, sometimes...sometimes I feel totally alone. Honestly, even though I spend most of my time with them I’m not sure I’m _close_ with any of them. Like no one gets me and I can't really talk to anyone," Momo shook her head and gave her a sad smile, “Maybe it’s because I have to be their leader or...maybe that's just high school, huh?"

"No, I totally get what you mean and I'm sorry you've felt that way. Thanks for opening up," Momo was surprised when Sana immediately hugged her, “Sorry, I'm a tactile person." 

"I-I don't mind. And I don't know what it is- I feel like I can trust you. I can trust you right?" Sana giggled, “I guess you'll find out huh?" she said cheekily, “No, of course you can trust me. And starting now, if you ever feel alone I promise you can talk to me, okay?" Wait, when was Sana the one that was comforting her? 

All Momo could do was nod.

"So... you don't think you'll move again soon, right?”

"My parents promised me this move was permanent- at least until I finish school. I can't wait too! I've tried not to get too attached to anything or anyone because I knew I'd have to move on soon but now that I'm staying I can't wait to try everything!" Momo let out a sigh of relief learning that Sana was definitely sticking around, she couldn't help it. She didn't know why but she automatically felt the need to know more about the other Japanese girl, already feeling close to her. It made her wonder what was different; after years and years of being around the same people and not really caring if she continued those friendships after graduating to finding an immediate sort of kindredness with this near-stranger. Normally she might feel intimidated by this girl strutting past her comfort bubble immediately but her enthusiasm and nonchalant attitude made it seem like this was normal. Like they had always been like this.

"Thankfully the school is big and has a good amount of money so there are plenty of options to choose from."

"You'll help me pick something out right, Momoring?" Momo had never been given a nickname before. She decided she liked it.

"Yeah, I'll totally help. After we finish the tour..."

"Wait, we're not finished? This place really is big, what else is there?" Maybe she wasn't the flashiest person, but Momo couldn't help wanting to show off a little bit.

"Well, there's this really cool spot that not many people know about." 

“And why don’t people know about it?”

“It’s actually in the auditorium so it doesn’t get used very often...you’ll love it,” Momo paused, "wait, you’re not afraid of heights, right?”

"This auditorium is actually really nice, definitely better than some of the ones at my old schools," Sana observed while Momo walked in front of her. There was only a ghost light on the center stage- the large empty room barely lit.

"Yeah, I don't know why it isn't used more. We only have it for like specific assemblies and some of the choir and band concerts I think?" Momo lead them off the stage and towards the back of the empty house. On the far wall there was a nondescript door that looked narrower than all the others and was especially hard to see in the dark- Sana would have never paid it a second glance on her own. Momo took out her wallet and slipped out an old card before jimmying the door open. 

"Hirai Momo are you a troublemaker?" Sana smirked.

"No! I mean, technically I'm pretty sure this is against the rules but...I've never been caught and it's not hurting anyone-"

"Chill out, I'm only kidding. I like a bit of trouble." The way she said it gave Momo pause, almost like she was flirting...

"Okay the next part is pretty dark and a little treacherous, so you can hold me if you'd like." Immediately Sana slipped her hand in Momo's who couldn't help but notice how soft it was. No one in her life had ever been as touchy as Sana was. She didn't really mind. Momo guided her up an old steel spiral-staircase that was very steep and narrow, Sana noticed how sure Momo was charging up into the darkness. After quite awhile, enough to make Sana's thighs burn a little, they emerged onto a platform and to another door, which was open slightly.

"Huh, usually this door isn't open..." Momo said but went through anyway. 

"Holy shit!" Sana exclaimed when she saw where they had ended up. They were on catwalks that spanned the length of the entire auditorium, the small walkways just a grate underneath them with a thin banister on either side for safety and lighting equipment, "You're not gonna kill me up here are you?" she joked, "Or is this where you take people to make-out?"

"I've never taken anyone up here before..." Momo said, thankful that her apparently now ever-present blush couldn't be seen in the dim light. The new girl immediately felt her heart race at the notion before she scolded herself. Sometimes it was hard for her to remember not to come off so strong. 

"Well, I'm honored- whether or not you want to kiss or kill me.” She took a few steps out before pulling Momo behind her, leading her to the very center. She felt the other girls grip tighten and they were close enough now she could feel her tremble.

"Wait, are you afraid of heights?" she asked.

"Umm, y-yeah. But, I really like this place. I don't come here often but I discovered it freshmen year when I got lost one day..." Sana sat down on the grate and swung her legs over the side like it was nothing. Momo's eyes widened as she tugged her hand down.

"You're crazy," she said bewildered, but somehow got over her heart leaping into her throat and slowly followed Sana's lead. After she calmed down a bit, the fear and adrenaline of being so high with nothing beneath her was magical- almost like being at the top of a swing times 100. Sana was in her own head for a moment, nervousness taking over for a different reason than how high they were,

"Hey I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable before..."

"Well I'm uncomfortable right now but it isn't your fault," she laughed. 

"No I mean, with the flirting... Honestly, I don't really mean anything by it but I know it can make others uncomfortable because I'm a lesbian." Even though she was out and proud, coming out always was a little scary.

"Oh," Momo responded calmly, “I’m glad you could tell me." Sana blinked, waiting for something else that never came. 

"...You don't mind? I know a lot of people can have a problem with it." Momo scowled, "Those idiots suck. I wish people didn't have to feel ashamed of their identity. Wait- you didn't think that I would be like that right?? I don't give off a bigot-y vibe do I?" Momo seemed legitimately concerned that she could ever be perceived that way. Sana smiled happily, relieved that her new friend didn't care, "No definitely not. That's why I told you." 

"Okay good...but no I don't care. I mean, I do care but I support you and all LGBTQ rights. I'd definitely say I'm a straight ally." Sana couldn't help the tiny tug of disappointment but she quickly quelled it. It was a long-shot anyway. Plenty of female fish in the sea. She threw her arms around her, “Yah you're so cool Momoring, thank you." 

"I didn't do anything?" Momo said genuinely confused. Sana couldn't believe how lucky she was to find such an understanding new friend, she wished more had her mindset.

"That's the best part," she hugged her tighter and Momo returned it, happy she could ease her mind a bit.

Then all the lights turned on, making them yelp in the suddenness.

"HEY!! What are you doing up there, get down right this instant!!" a voice yelled up at them.

The next few minutes were a blur. They really had no way to escape from the teacher that just caught them where they weren't supposed to be without express permission. Something about safety or whatever. And before they knew it they had a ticket to detention. The older girl couldn't stop apologizing but Sana truly didn't care, she would go to detention every day of the week for another moment on the catwalks with Momo. 

Momo didn't know it but Sana felt that same sure-connection Momo had. Unlike Momo though, she was already a little cautious of it. In all of her travels and transferring of schools she had never met someone she clicked with so easily before. Maybe it was because she knew she had room to actually have meaningful friendships or maybe Sana had grown- maybe it was just _Momo_. It made her excited for what was to come, but Sana had been burned before- she would always keep that in mind...

...no matter how easy the other girl made her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Compilation in order: Samo Meet Part 1, Drama Class, Samo Meet Part 2, Budget, 2Yeon's Feud, Catwalks


End file.
